<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, It is Love by murky_murk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368803">Oh, It is Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murky_murk/pseuds/murky_murk'>murky_murk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Static Shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanmix, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murky_murk/pseuds/murky_murk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, happy Virgil/Richie mix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie "Gear" Foley/Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Richie Foley &amp; Virgil Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, It is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very old fanmix I found on my Livejournal and decided to post here. Sorry for the very outdated mediafire link, one of the songs is kind of obscure and wasn't on Spotify so I couldn't create a playlist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>01. Best Friend; Toybox</b>
</p><p>He's my best friend, best of all best friends<br/>
Do you have a best friend too?<br/>
He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy<br/>
Hey, you should get a best friend too!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>02. Can't Explain; Cherry Monroe</b>
</p><p>Got a crush head rush what a sensation<br/>
Butterflies all night can't stop shaking<br/>
Head first I will dive<br/>
Head first I will dive<br/>
<br/>
And I can't explain what you do to me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>03. Hey, Soul Sister; Train</b>
</p><p>You gave my life direction<br/>
A game show love connection we can't deny<br/>
...<br/>
And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>04. He Could Be The One; Hannah Montana</b>
</p><p>He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'<br/>
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and<br/>
I'm goin' crazy about him lately<br/>
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'<br/>
…<br/>
He could be the one, he could be the one</p><p> </p><p><b>05. </b> <b>Da</b> <b>kota; A Rocket To The Moon</b></p><p>It's the way you do the things you do<br/>
That make me fall in love with you<br/>
Dakota, are you in love with me too?</p><p>I'm in love with you<br/>
Are you in love with me too?<br/>
 </p><p>
  <b>06. Gitchi Gitchi Goo; Phineas and the Ferbtones</b>
</p><p>Bow Chicka Bow-Wow<br/>
That's what my baby says<br/>
Mow-mow-mow<br/>
And my heart starts pumpin'<br/>
Chicka-chicka choo wah<br/>
Never gonna stop<br/>
Gitchi gitchi goo means that I love you<br/>
 </p><p>
  <b>07. Oh, It Is Love; Hellogoodbye</b>
</p><p>Oh, it is love from the first<br/>
Time I pressed my lips against yours<br/>
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>08. Fly Me Away; Annie Little</b>
</p><p>Now I can't think what life was like<br/>
Before I had you by my side<br/>
Can't say what I'd do without you,<br/>
Knowing what it's like to have you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zzmmzxzlzcw/Oh%252C_It_Is_Love%253B_A_Static_Shock_Fanmix.zip/file">Download Here</a>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>